


I have measured out my life with coffee spoons

by ishipthat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Starbucks, and derek is surprisingly not grumpy and a little shy, and there's lattes, stiles being a flaily dork, wrong car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/pseuds/ishipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles gets into the wrong Camero and gives a stranger free coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have measured out my life with coffee spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from T.S Eliot's Prufrock. Inspired by [this post](http://ishipthat.tumblr.com/post/76052474755/camillamacaulayy-grinchtaire) and beta’d by [blissful-misery](http://blissful-misery.tumblr.com/).  
> This was just a little drabble I whipped up before crashing out one night, and I posted it on tumblr [here](http://ishipthat.tumblr.com/post/76471133503/stiles-gets-into-the-wrong-camero-inspired-by). Hope you enjoy! ~ Jake

Lydia had texted Stiles with the reminder that she’d pick him up from work in five minutes after dropping Prada off at the Salon.

They’d started their monthly non-dates when their friends Allison and Scott had moved away for college. Lydia already had a job lined up in accounting for a company Jackson’s dad used to own, even when they’d broken up and he’d moved to London. Stiles, on the other hand, had opted for community college and a job at the local Starbucks alongside this kid called Isaac who he’s pretty sure used to be on the Lacrosse team with Scott back in High School.

Stiles was tucking his apron away into his jacket and balancing Lydia’s caramel latte - soy, as requested - in the other hand as he scanned the street for her car. The black Camero pulled up meters away from him and he jumped straight into the passengers side, kicking his bag under the seat and holding the latte out for her to take. He was busy flipping out his phone to text his dad when he heard a low cough from the drivers seat.

Okay, that was definitely not Lydia.

Stiles looked up only to be greeted by confused eyes, rough stubble and oh my god hot.

“I didn’t realize Starbucks had a drive-thru option.” The rugged, dreamy, and frankly unreal stranger spoke. And god, Stiles was both stunned that he wasn’t Lydia, and shocked that he really didn’t mind because seriously, this guy could model for Vogue.

“Well,” Stiles gulped, lifting the cup slightly. “Unless you ordered a caramel latte, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

The man’s eyebrow quirked, eyes flicking up and down Stiles’ figure in a flash. “Soy?”

“Uh… yeah,” he huffed out a shaky breath.

The strangers hand reached out to gently take the coffee from Stiles’ hand. He sipped it cautiously, keeping his eyes fixed on Stiles, and swallowed with a satisfied grin. Stiles gulped when the man made a small noise of appreciation.

“So, is there a reason for you being in my car?” Stiles snaps out of his daze quickly, remembering the coffee was supposed to be Lydia’s, and this was not actually Lydia’s car, and he was sitting in some guys car giving him free coffee.

“God, shit, sorry. My friend - Lydia - she has the same car as you. She was picking me up for work, I didn’t even look when I got in…” He grabbed for his bag and groped around behind him for the door handle. “You can keep the coffee. Random coincidence, right? Can’t fight that kind of fate.”

“Wait,” For a minute he thought the guy was going to give him his number, maybe tell Stiles to text him when he was lonely, meet him at a bar for a drink with no strings attached. Then his mind snapped back into reality. He was still in a strangers car. “Lydia? She has the same Camero as me?”

“You know her?” If Lydia had been keeping an incredibly hot, coffee-loving friend from Stiles all this time he was going to kill her.

“Not really. I mean, we only met because we have the same car.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking for the whole story. “She was in the WalMart parking lot. At first I thought she was trying to steal my car but then I noticed her crying. She said she’d just broken up with this guy, and then something about the universe hating her because she couldn’t unlock her new car. Then she realized it wasn’t her car.”

“Oh my God, she told me about that!” Stiles grinned, distinctly remembering that she’d left out the part about her crying. “She never said you were hot th- oh God, that’s embarrassing.” He clamped a hand over his mouth.

“First you invite yourself into my car, then you give me free coffee, then you compliment me. What’s next, your number?” The guy smirked, and Stiles realized he didn’t even know his name.

His eyes were wide and unblinking, and he probably looked a bit deranged with his mouth hanging open slightly. “I don’t even know your name…”

“It’s Derek.” He coughed awkwardly and looked away. “Sorry if that was a bit forward of me.”  
Stiles was still stuck on the fact that he had a name now, so much so that he didn’t catch Derek’s train of thought.

“Huh?” Stiles shook his head slightly. “Wait, you actually want my number?”

A look of insecurity flashed across Derek’s face for a moment. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re way out of my league.” He scoffed. Derek snorted, then reached to grab the phone that was still in Stiles hand. He handed it back to him before he had chance to process what was happening.

A few quiet moments later there was a tap on the window followed by Lydia’s voice. “Stiles? What the hell?” Derek rolled down the window. “How is it that you two have never met before, and I still saw this coming?” She grinned, flipping her hair.

Stiles gaped at her, and Derek face palmed, a blush burning the tips of his ears.

“Wait, is that my latte?”


End file.
